Froggit
Froggit ( ) is a species of monster the protagonist encounters in the Ruins. Froggits also appear as NPCs throughout the Ruins. Its Hard Mode and CORE counterpart is Final Froggit. Profile Appearance Froggit's overall appearance is that of a white frog. Only its two front feet are visible, with three black dots on its chest. Between its two front feet is what appears to be some small creature with eyes that excessively blink and a rounded mouth. It is unknown what this creature is, as it is never mentioned in flavor text or by any Froggits. Personality Froggit is an overall weak monster, attempting to run away from the protagonist when at low health, shivering when threatened and leaving after Toriel glares at them for attacking the protagonist. It is influenced easily by the protagonist's comments, despite not being able to understand them. However, they are also somewhat informed, telling the protagonist about functions in the game and foreshadowing sparing techniques. Main Story Neutral Route While the protagonist follows Toriel through the ruins, they encounter a Froggit. This is not a normal Froggit – it has the battle ID and monster type of 3 (not 4), different flavor text ("Froggit attacks you!", not "Froggit hopped close!"), 20 HP (not 30), and 1 DEF (not 4). It can be killed in one hit, awarding 10 EXP and 20 GOLD; if not, Toriel simply scares it away. After Toriel leaves the protagonist to run some errands, friendly Froggits begin to appear in the overworld. They can speak to the protagonist (their ribbits are presumably translated), and many of them impart basic and important game information, such as how to put the game into full-screen mode. The first friendly Froggit appears in the room immediately after the one where Toriel left the protagonist and gives advice on how to deal with monster encounters, encouraging the protagonist to show mercy if their opponents do not wish to fight. This Froggit does not appear if any monster is killed. In a long hall north of the Spider Bakesale, the protagonist can find a maximum of three Froggits giving more tutorial information. * The first Froggit in the room informs the protagonist about skipping through dialogue using the "X" button. If the protagonist has already skipped through dialogue before entering the hallway, this Froggit does not appear. * The second Froggit tells the protagonist about full-screening their game with "F4" in the PC version. It assumes that F4 means "four frogs," though it only sees three. In the PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, and Nintendo Switch ports, it instead tells them about the ability to change borders. ** The fourth, "ant-sized frog" can be found by investigating the back wall in between the first two frogs. ** There is a fifth frog in the PS4, PS Vita, and Switch versions of Undertale. * The third Froggit identifies the protagonist as a human and compliments their mercy. It informs that if a monster's text is highlighted yellow, then the protagonist can spare said monster. The Froggit always notes this despite the protagonist nearly exhausting the kill counter if they chose to pursue the Genocide Route. ** If the protagonist agrees that the text is helpful, the Froggit says that simply sparing means the protagonist does not want to fight and adds on that the protagonist may one day have to spare even when the text is not yellow. This hint is foreshadowing the sparing method for Toriel's fight, in which the protagonist must spare Toriel repeatedly (Even though her name is not colored) to end the battle peacefully. ** If the protagonist says the text is unhelpful, Froggit offers to tell everyone to throw away their yellow spare text and change it to white. If the protagonist agrees, they can ask the Froggit to put back the text, but because everyone threw the yellow spare text out, which later appears in the Garbage Dump, all they have is pink text. Further talks have the Froggit saying it hopes the protagonist is happy with their decision. Near the balcony overlooking the old city, a Froggit tells the protagonist that it saw Toriel leaving the city with some groceries, but was too intimidated to get a closer look. In Hard Mode, the same Froggit tells the protagonist that Toriel left with no groceries, which explains why she makes snail pie instead of Butterscotch Pie. True Pacifist Route Epilogue The Froggit in the room east of the "Independence Test" room comments that the protagonist has grown into "quite a thoughtful and conscientious person." It says that whether it was from its advice or not, it is quite proud of the protagonist. * The first Froggit in the hallway reminds the protagonist again about the use of X. If the protagonist skips through their dialogue, they comment that some things never change. If the protagonist does not skip through their dialogue, the Froggit says that they have really matured. * The second Froggit asks the protagonist if they found the room's fourth frog. * If the protagonist did not change the color of the names, the third Froggit says that yellow names were nice for a while, but that next time, the protagonist should try a shade of green. This does not affect the sparing color on any route. The Froggit near the balcony is informed that the door closing off the Ruins is now open. It is eager to explore the rest of the Underground, but once the protagonist tells it that the Barrier is open as well, it tells the protagonist that it should take this "one step at a time." Genocide Route In the Genocide Route, all the Froggit NPCs are present before the protagonist exhausts the kill counter. Once the protagonist exhausts it, however, all Froggits are absent. In Battle Appears With * Froggit * Whimsun Attacks * Five small flies enter the screen one after another from the top of the Bullet Board. They stop for a while and then move towards the protagonist's SOUL. * A small frog appears in the bottom right corner of the board, and jumps with random force to the other side of the board. * There is a small chance that an attack similar to its fly attack plays, but with the bullets moving smoothly down the board and not targeting the SOUL. Strategy * To spare Froggit, the protagonist must compliment it or threaten it. Quotes * Ribbit, ribbit. Neutral * Croak, croak. Neutral * Hop, hop. Neutral * Meow. Neutral * (Blushes deeply.) Ribbit... Compliment * Shiver, shiver. Threaten Flavor Text * Life is difficult for this enemy. Check * Froggit attacks you! Encounter * Froggit hopped close! Encounter * A pair of Froggits hop towards you. with another Froggit * Froggit and Whimsun drew near! with Whimsun * Froggit hops to and fro. Neutral * You are intimidated by Froggit's raw strength. Neutral * You are intimidated by Froggit's raw strength. Only kidding. Neutral * Froggit doesn't seem to know why it's here. Neutral * The battlefield is filled with the smell of mustard seed. Neutral * Froggit didn't understand what you said, but was flattered anyway. Compliment * Froggit didn't understand what you said, but was scared anyway. Threaten * Froggit is trying to run away. HP * Froggit seems reluctant to fight you. spare conditions are met Trivia * Froggit may have been the first enemy created for Undertale. Toby presented an early screenshot of the game on the forums of Starmen.net in a joke post about a fabricated "UnderBound 2," a sequel to another game that was itself fictional, and presented purely as a jokeToby Fox (13 March 2016). Twitter. Retrieved on 6 December 2018."The entire thread is a joke..." (15 December 2018). Reddit. Retrieved 6 December 2018.. The screenshot showcases a battle against two Froggits named "TestMonster,"Toby Fox (4 February 2013). "UnderBound" Retrieved on 9 December 2015. an enemy formation the player can still find in the game files. However, there are three "TestMonsters" instead of two. ** The battle ID for the fight is 1 and when run, any attempt to attack or have them attack will crash the game. Sparing or fleeing does not crash the game. * The first Froggit the protagonist encounters and fights always gives 10 EXP and 20 Gold, as well as LV up, whereas every other Froggit gives only 3 EXP and 2 Gold. * Froggit's name is a portmanteau of frog and ribbit. * Froggit's flavor text "Life is difficult for this enemy" is a reference to Kermit the Frog, and his song [https://youtu.be/hpiIWMWWVco It's Not Easy Being Green.] * Froggit's flavor text "Froggit doesn't seem to know why it's here" is a reference to the list of Team Members on the Undertale Kickstarter. The final entry on the list shows a picture of a Froggit with the caption "Froggit doesn't know why he's here." ** Interestingly, the Kickstarter page refers to Froggit as a "he," while all of the in-game text refers to Froggit as an "it." * The player can open a file named "14_old" via a text app in the files of the Undertale Demo. Doing so reveals a Froggit comprised of ones and zeros. * Froggit's flavor text "Froggit doesn't seem to know why it's here" may be because the Ruins are the first area in the game. However, Final Froggit's flavor text "Final Froggit knows exactly why it's here" is because the route for the game has already been determined, and it recognizes its fate and what the protagonist will do to it. * Froggit's hurt sound effect is the same as Flowey's hurt sound effect. de:Froggit es:Froggit fr:Croâpaud ja:Froggit pl:Froggit pt-br:Froggit ru:Фроггит uk:Фроггіт vi:Froggit zh:青蟈